Super Troupper
by Agnar Ionwyn
Summary: Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin (bromance) Ketika Taehyung mengalami "homesick" dan Ia membutuhkan support, Jimin datang untuk mengembalikan senyumnya.


_**Super Trouper**_

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

'Super Trouper' belong to ABBA

I only own the plot of the story.

Boys x Boys

Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Super trouper, beams are gonna blind me_  
 _But I wont feel blue, like I always do_  
 _Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.._

"Jiminnie.. Aku lelah.. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika kita tampil bersama dan aku sendiri.." Taehyung merengut, membiarkan perasaan campur aduknya tersirat pada nada suaranya di telepon, berharap seseorang di seberang sana menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja rasanya berbeda, Taetae.." Jimin tertawa mendengar rengekan Taehyung. Setelah sekian lama bersama memang terasa kurang meskipun menggelar konser solo merupakan sebuah prestise tersendiri.

"Aku tidak ada teman tidur disini, bahkan manager-nim beda kamar. Aku tidak suka tidur sendiri, kau tahu itu kan? Aku ingin pulang, Jiminnie.." Taehyung lagi - lagi merengek dan Jimin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Berapa jadwal show lagi memang yang kau punya di Glasgow, hm?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat seseorang di ujung telepon satunya menggerung bosan.

"Masih ada tiga hari lagi dan aku akan merayakan ulang tahun ku disini sendirian.." Taehyung masih merajuk dan Jimin mulai tidak tega.

"Ayolah Taetae, tidak terlalu lama lagi kan? Kau pasti bisa~" hibur Jimin, tapi usahanya nampak tidak berbuah apa apa karena Taehyung malah kembali merengek.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sendirian meski di hotel mahal sekalipun.. Jiminnie apa kau tidak bisa kemari..? Sebentar saja.. Aku ingin pulang, aku rindu dorm, aku ingin makan makanan Korea.." kicau Taehyung panjang lebar, tanpa mengetahui Jimin yang hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kalender yang telah diberi tanda dihadapannya.

"Iya iya aku kesana, sendiri saja tidak apa kan?" jawaban Jimin mendapat teriakan senang sebagai balasan.

"Iya! Tidak apa! Asal ada Jiminnie! Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Taehyung semangat, mempererat pelukannya pada bantal yang sedari tadi bertengger di pangkuannya.

"Segera" ucap Jimin singkat, menuai erangan protes dari Taehyung dan hal ini membuat Jimin tergelak.

"Janji ya?"

"Iya janji, Taetae"

"Cepatlah kemari, Jiminnie"

Taehyung baru saja menutup hari pertama konser solonya sebelum Ia diminta menuju ke sebuah ruang tunggu oleh manager-nim. Meski bingung, Taehyung menurut saja. Selama menunggu, Ia mencuci wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian santai (meskipun masih dengan brand Gu*ci).

Setelah selesai menyamankan diri, Taehyung kembali duduk di sofa dalam ruang tunggu tersebut. Ruangan itu tampak lega karena tidak banyak barang di sana. Hanya ada sofa kulit berwarna coklat yang kini Taehyung duduki, sebuah meja rias kecil dan sebuah ruang ganti kecil di sudut ruangan.

Taehyung yang sedang menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang terkejut ketika manager nya datang dan menyembulkan kepalanya saja dari balik pintu.

"Taehyung-ah, bisa kau bantu aku? Ada satu fans yang sangat ingin menemui mu dan bersikeras tidak ingin keluar dari venue" jelas manager-nim dengan nada agak kesal. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum berdiri dari sofa empuk itu.

"Bawa aku padanya, aku akan coba bicara.." pinta Taehyung, dan anehnya manager-nim menyetujuinya begitu saja. Padahal biasanya menyangkut hal seperti ini, manager-nim tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung turun tangan sendiri.

Manager-nim pun menuntun Taehyung yang mengekorinya kembali menuju panggung utama dan yang anehnya, venue sudah gelap. Lalu dimana fans yang ngotot itu? Setelah Taehyung masuk, manager-nim menyuruhnya untuk mendekat ke arah depan-tengah panggung.

Ketika Taehyung sudah berdiri di tengah panggung, sebuah cahaya lilin muncul di hadapannya dan tersingkaplah wajah Jimin yang tengah membawa sebuah kue ulangtahun dan menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulangtahun' untuk Taehyung.

" _Saengilchukka hamnida~_ " dendang Jimin mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan sebesar itu, dan tanpa aba - aba Taehyung pun melompat dari panggung dan berhamburan ke arah Jimin. Jimin yang tahu Taehyung akan menerjangnya segera meletakkan kue yang dibawanya ke kursi terdekat.

"Jiminnie.. Jiminnie! Jiminnie..! Kau datang! Kau disini!" ucap Taehyung berulang - ulang, dan tanpa sadar suaranya bergetar, memeluk Jimin sangat erat sampai rasanya seluruh tulang belakang Jimin remuk. Tapi Jimin hanya tertawa, menepuk - nepuk punggung Taehyung yang sudah dipastikan sedang menangis saat ini.

"Iya, iya, ini aku, aku disini. Selamat ulang tahun uri Taetae! Para hyung dan Jungkookie minta maaf tidak bisa datang, tapi aku membawa kado dari mereka" ucap Jimin seraya mengelus lembut surai blonde milik Taehyung dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau akan tetap disini kan..?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak, Ia menghapus airmatanya kasar dan masih menekuk wajahnya, takut - takut Jimin hanya mampir dan tidak tinggal sampai Taehyung kembali ke Seoul.

"Iya, aku akan disini sampai kau selesai dan membawa mu pulang"

Hari terakhir konser solo Taehyung pun hampir berakhir. Sejak Jimin datang, wajah Taehyung selalu cerah dan berbinar. Ia benar - benar tidak pergi dari sisi Jimin barang semenit pun kecuali ketika Jimin pergi ke kamar mandi, dan Jimin dengan senang hati memasak berbagai makanan Korea untuk Taehyung yang sedang homesick.

"Hari ini aku ingin menyanyikan satu lagu tambahan. Mungkin tidak semua orang tahu lagi ini, tapi lagu ini ku persembahkan untuk Jiminnie yang saat ini hadir disini!" ucap Taehyung senang dari atas panggung dan menimbulkan riuh dan tepuk tangan dari para audience nya, sementara Jimin hanya tertawa lepas meski wajahnya merona.

 _"I was sick and tired of everything_  
 _When I called you last night from Glasgow_  
 _All I do is eat and sleep and sing_  
 _Wishing every show was the last show_

 _So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_  
 _Suddenly I feel all right_  
 _And it's gonna be so different_  
 _When I'm on the stage tonight_

 _Facing twenty thousand of your friends_  
 _How can anyone be so lonely_  
 _Part of a success that never ends_  
 _Still I'm thinking about you only_

 _There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_  
 _But it's gonna be alright (You'll soon be changing everything)_  
 _Everything will be so different_  
 _When I'm on the stage tonight_

 _So I'll be there when you arrive_  
 _The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_  
 _And when you take me in your arms_  
 _And hold me tight_  
 _I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

 _Tonight_  
 _the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_  
 _Shining like the sun_  
 _(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_  
 _Smiling, having fun_  
 _(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_  
 _Feeling like a number one_

 _Tonight_  
 _the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_  
 _But I won't feel blue_  
 _(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_  
 _Like I always do_  
 _(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_  
 _'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.."_

 **The End**

* * *

Hello Ionwyn here!  
So I was thinking about VMin when I listen to this golden hits and voila! Another short songfic was born!  
I hope you enjoy it!

RnR are very much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
